


Судьба шутить умеет тоже

by Polly2602



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly2602/pseuds/Polly2602
Summary: Мой вариант развития отношений Меркуцио и Джульетты.





	Судьба шутить умеет тоже

Если дядя думал, что Меркуцио Делла Скалла испугает высылка из Вероны, то он глубоко заблуждался. Хотя, нет, обидно, конечно, было! Во-первых, за то, что не удалось ему расквитаться с Тибальтом, и удар, ранивший чертового кошачьего царя, нанес Ромео, пока он, Меркуцио, лежал где-то в стороне без сознания. А во-вторых, что выслали-то его и Ромео, а соперника оставили в Вероне "поправляться", а решение о его судьбе будет принято позже. По мнению Делла Скалла это была чудовищная несправедливость, ведь если наказывать, так всех, но дядя и слышать не желал возражений племянника, а вместо этого вручил ему мешочек денег и передал, что поместье в Мантуе будет готово к его приезду.

 

Ага, поместье! - Меркуцио легко спрыгнул с каменного парапета, слегка поморщившись, когда подошвы сапог коснулись камней мостовой. Нет, он не будет сидеть в поместье и ждать, когда дядя соизволит вернуть его в Верону. Его всегда увлекали путешествия и дальние края! Дядя, конечно, и слышать о них не хотел, говоря, что будущему герцогу следует находиться рядом с ним и учиться управлять городом, но теперь то, когда он принадлежал себе самому, он может исполнить заветные желания! Но путешествовать по Италии с кучей охраны и в карете тоже было не для Меркуцио.   
Он сделает по-другому. Он соберет свою собственную труппу бродячих артистов и отправится в путешествие с ними. А что? Очень интересно и увлекательно. Тем более, что пение и танцы всегда давались Делла Скалла лучше, чем скучные уроки во дворце дяди. и ведь герцог хотел, чтобы я учился править? Так вот, буду учиться! Собственная труппа, конечно, не город Верона, но, судя по первым ее членам, придется ему с ними трудновато. Их, правда, было еще мало, но юноша был уверен, что люди еще подтянутся, а он будет рад каждому, кто умеет танцевать, петь и играть сценки. 

Ромео, правда, сказал, что это детские мечты, и наотрез отказался от участия в затее Меркуцио. Хотя, как заметил Делла Скалла, он после его ухода бурно выяснял отношения с какой-то светловолосой девушкой. Наверняка, какая-нибудь девица, по дурости ушедшая за Монтекки в Мантую! Вернуться бы ей домой, пока не поздно, ведь за шесть дней пребывания в Мантуе его друг, кажется, успел найти новую... музу. И подумать только, что его видели с девчонкой Капулетти! Слава Богу, что ей прочили в женихи Париса, ибо наш Ромео в делах любовных совсем ненадежен. Но сколько слов... Именно поэтому Меркуцио не утруждал себя признаниями в любви и уверениями в вечной преданности, предпочитая поскорее уложить понравившуюся девицу в постель. 

Но нужно ли думать сейчас о друге и его любовных приключениях, когда сбывается мечта! 

\- Синьор, синьор. - Меркуцио кто-то подергал за рукав камзола. - Там ваша... Марселла девушку привела. Сказала, что ее можно взять в вашу... компанию.   
Последняя фраза была сказала с нескрывемым презрением, но Меркуцио была уже все равно, как его слуги отреагируют на его затею. С их стороны племянник веронского герцога, конечно, не имел права затевать такое, но так как он не увидит их еще долго, то можно и пренебречь их мнением. А вот взглянуть на девушку будет интересно...

\- Синьорина Капулетти!  
\- Синьор Делла Скалла!  
Уж чего-чего, а увидеть здесь кузину Тибальта юноша как-то не ожидал. В голове все вертелось лицо Тибальта, когда он узнает, куда и к кому забрела его сестра, но правила учтивости требовали приветствовать даму, и Меркуцио почтительно поцеловал руку Джульетты. Но что она тут делает? Неужто Ромео бросил дочку Капулетти?!

\- Надо же. Какой... неожиданный сюрприз для несчастного изгнанника, синьорина. Что же вас привело ко мне?

Джульетта глянула на него с таким отчаянием во взгляде, что Меркуцио даже стушевался, а потом заговорила, и рассказ ее был интереснее всех историй, которые Делла Скалла когда-либо слышал. Если принять слова Джульетты за правду, то выходило, что Ромео и она действительно любили друг друга, но потом была их дуэль с Тибальтом, Ромео и его изгнали, а Джульетту все прочили в невесты Парису. В итоге, с помощью монаха Лоренцо Джульетта сумела сбежать Мантую, но встреча Ромеос прекрасной Катариной разрушила все брачные планы влюбленных.

\- Я просто не знаю, куда мне идти, синьор Делла Скалла. Мне стыдно возвращаться к родным, ведь я навлекла своим побегом такой позор на них. Ромео... Ромео я уже больше не нужна, так что я...

\- Спокойствие, дорогая. - Меркуцио очаровательно улыбнулся и протянул девушке носовой платок. - Вы вольны остаться у меня. Если вас, конечно, не испугает перспектива путешествий с моими артистами по всей Италии.

И в самом деле пусть остается! Лучше пусть будет здесь, чем в одном из притонов Мантуи.

\- Не испугает, синьор. - Джульетта тряхнула светлыми волосами, а рыжий юноша подумал, что путешествие точно выйдет веселым и занимательным! Надо же, согласилась! Ну, добро пожаловать, Джульетта Капулетти!


End file.
